1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a completely folded body of an airbag which includes a folded body of an airbag having an inflow opening through which an inflation gas is allowed to flow, and a retainer which is assembled to the folded body in order to attach the folded body to a storage portion, and relates to a completely folded body of an airbag which can be smoothly attached to an airbag holder, a case, and the like as the storage portion such as a driver seat airbag device or a passenger seat airbag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, such a kind of the completely folded body of the airbag includes the folded body of the airbag having the inflow opening through which the inflation gas is allowed to flow, and the retainer which is assembled to the folded body in order to attach the folded body to the storage portion (for example, see JP-A-2007-261565). The retainer includes an annular bottom wall portion which has a communication opening opened corresponding to the inflow opening in the center, a plurality of bolts as a fixing unit which protrude downward from the bottom wall portion, which is centered on the communication opening, around the communication opening and are fixed to the storage portion, and a reinforcing rib which is arranged to stand from the outer circumferential edge of the bottom wall portion. The retainer is arranged in the airbag in a state where the bolt protrudes outside the airbag, and the bottom wall portion abuts on the circumferential edge of the inflow opening on the inner circumferential surface side of the airbag. The folded body of the airbag is configured in such a compact folded shape that the airbag is folded to be gathered to the upper side of the retainer in a state where the circumferential edge of the inflow opening is disposed on the lower surface side of the bottom wall portion of the retainer.
However, in the conventional completely folded body, for the compact configuration, the outer circumferential edge of the flattened airbag is folded to be pressed to the upper surface side of the retainer such that the airbag is gathered to the upper side of the retainer in a state where the circumferential edge of the inflow opening of the airbag is disposed on the lower surface side of the bottom wall portion of the retainer.
For this reason, there is a risk that not only the circumferential edge of the inflow opening of the airbag but also a portion of the airbag near the circumferential edge is pressed to be disposed on the lower side of the bottom wall portion of the retainer. In this case, when the airbag is attached to the storage portion by using the fixing unit such as the bolt of the retainer, the portion of the airbag near the circumferential edge is jammed between the retainer and the storage portion unexpectedly. When the inflation gas flows into the airbag in that state, the jammed portion is not inflated so that it cannot be secured that the airbag becomes in an appropriate completely-inflated shape.